La reproduction des serpents
by lunny
Summary: Kabuto se tourmente dans sa chambre, Orochimaru estil un vrai serpent? Telle est la question! KabutoxOrochimaru première fic soyez gentil!
1. Une ou deux?

**Titre :** La reproduction des serpents

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. ( Kabuto : c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle)

**Résumé :** Kabuto se pose des questions sur Orochimaru, est ce qu'il pourrait être un vrai serpent ?

**Genre :** Humour et yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un yaoi, donc les gens que ça gênent peuvent faire demi-tour vite fait. Il y aura du lime ou lemon donc âmes sensibles demi-tour !

**Note :** C'est ma toute première fic, c'est un gros délire, alors soyez clément ( pitié)

La reproduction des serpents ( ou quand Kabuto se pose des questions)

1er chapitre

« Je hais Kisame, je hais Kisame… »

C'était pour l'instant les seules pensés qui occupait la tête du pauvre Kabuto tournant comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Il était quasiment sur le point de perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa commode. Une petite commode fait de chêne sentant le doux parfum des bois. Sur cette jolie petite commode, il y avait un livre. Le livre qui tourmentait le pauvre Kabuto qui n'avait fait que le lire. Il s'approcha doucement de la commode à pas feutrés comme de peur que le livre lui saute dessus et commence à le mordre (pas autre chose…). Il prit doucement l'ouvrage pour l'examiner. Un livre pas très gros, qui pourrait tenir dans sa poche. Il n'était pas extraordinaire, une reliure fine où était écrit le titre de l'ouvrage et l'auteur, rien de bien spécial. Sur le quatrième de couverture quelques lignes résumant le contenu, Kabuto le parcourut rapidement. Banal fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ça résume dans les grandes lignes sans aller dans les détails, c'est vendeur, assez pour éveiller l'attention du lecteur pas trop pour pas lui donner trop d'espoir, un résumé quoi ! Il relut attentivement, non vraiment en lisant ça, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce qu'il allait découvrir. Kisame l'avait fait exprès, Kabuto le savait. En plus, pour bien se foutre de sa gueule, il avait ajouté cette phrase.

« Quelle enflure ! » murmura le tourmenté de service.

Le tourmenté tourna le livre pour regarder le premier de couverture. Un fond noir et en rouge tracé avec application les lettres formant le titre du livre de ses ennuis : Tout sur les serpents. (Je n'ai jamais lu de livre qui portait ce nom, c'est juste pour l'histoire.)

« Quel est le crétin qui a écrit ce livre ? C'est un sujet des plus inintéressant qui existe ! » Fut la pensée de Kabuto. Il soupira, il se mentait un peu. En fait beaucoup. Il avait appris beaucoup en lisant ce livre.

« Même un peu trop… » Soupira intérieurement le seul occupant de la pièce. Il se laissa tombé lourdement sur le seul lit de la pièce qui émit un grincement de protestation, mais résista courageusement à l'assaut. Il ouvrit le livre et parcourut la table des matières (que j'ai complètement inventé) :

D'où viennent les serpents P.4

Les types de serpents P.7

Leurs localisations P.10

De la naissance à l'âge adulte P.16

De quoi ils se nourrissent P.30

Leurs moyens de défenses P.36

Pour l'instant ça allait, rien de bien choquant, à par si vous considérez le fait de gober une souris entière sans mâcher comme choquant…Bon en fait il restait la dernière partie, celle qui avait choqué le pauvre lecteur allongé sur son lit. Oui, celle qui se nommait :

La reproductions des serpents P.40

Franchement il aurait pu se retenir d'écrire ça l'auteur du livre. Pas que le fait que des animaux se sautent dessus le dérangeait, limite ça l'intéressait (Kabuto **n**'est **pas** zoophile ! (n'empêche, l'idée était intéressante, (jette un coup d'œil vers Kabuto…) finalement j'ai rien dit…). Nan, c'est juste le fait que la phrase que lui avait dit Kisame se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête. Kabuto se rendit à la page 40. Sait-on jamais, peut-être que dans un petit coin était écrit : « c'est une blague » peu d'espoir mais bon…

Kabuto sauta un paragraphe sur la parade nuptiale et trouva le paragraphe le gênant et relut une des phrases :

_Le serpent mâle possède deux sexes, il s'accouple donc avec deux femelles en même temps, il s'enroule autour des deux femelles pour commencer l'accouplement. _(C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, et grâce à cette constatation est né une fic !)

Kabuto sentit ses joues s'empourprées à mesure qu'il lisait. Normalement, il ne s'en serait pas soucié mais bien sûr, Kisame lui avait lancé cette foutue phrase avant de partir. Kabuto ferma les yeux pour se rappeler la dernière confrontation avec le ninja et son compagnon d'arme Uchiwa. Ses pensées vagabondèrent tandis que les images défilaient.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ Flash-back ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

(C'est Kabuto qui raconte)

C'est monnaie courante de les rencontrer, le destin aurait dit certains. Pas moi. Juste un hasard ou peut-être voulu par l'une des deux équipes. Pas moi qui veut les rencontrer mais mon maître peut-être. Il s'ennuie alors il s'occupe comme il peut, emmerder Itachi était un de ses passe-temps. o.k un peu dangereux le passe-temps mais au moins il arrête de faire des plans pourris pour attraper Sasuke, le frère de l'autre énergumène. J'ai du respect pour Orochimaru, c'est mon patron après tout, mais franchement le coup du « je vais kidnapper la fille aux cheveux roses, celle qui tourne autour de Sasuke, et il viendra la sauver et je tendrais un piège et je l'aurai ! » Ça le fait au début. On la kidnappe, trop facile ! Elle est aussi nulle qu'avant. On la séquestre et on attend. Trois semaines ! Trois semaines qu'on attend mon patron et moi. En supportant ses coups de gueules, ses hurlements, ses Sasuke chéri viendra me sauver et vous serez puni. Nous aussi, on veut qu'il se ramène le gosse… mais il ne s'est pas ramené…

Donc en bon serviteur, je demande à Orochimaru d'aller voir au village. Il accepte, j'y vais. Alors que je fais du mieux que je peux pour ne pas me faire repérer, je vois Sasuke. Malheureusement, il semble trop occupé pour vouloir aller sauver la fille. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est trop occupé pour faire autre chose. Il est en train d'embrasser quelqu'un, et pas des petits bisous…des belles grosses pelles faites dans les règles de l'art. Je ne vois pas qui c'est d'où je suis. Je vous raconte pas le choc quand Sasuke s'est décalé légèrement et que j'ai vu qui c'est. Je vous le donne dans le mille : Naruto ! Vous savez le blond qui a Kyûbi enfermé dans son ventre. Et il a l'air d'apprécier le bougre ! Ils se sont séparés un moment puis Naruto prend la main de Sasuke et part en courant, l'autre le suivant, vers chez lui. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils y ont fait.

Bref, choqué mais toujours vivant je rentre pour tout raconté à mon chef. Je le retrouve assis sur son fauteuil m'attendant sûrement. Devant lui se tient un mec à la coupe au bol et la fille aux cheveux roses, tout deux bien ligotés. La fille regarde le mec à la coupe au bol avec haine, le pauvre, je pense brièvement avant de me tourner vers mon patron. Je le questionne du regard. Il m'explique en quelques phrases courtes que le mec est entré en hurlant qu'il venait sauver Sakura (Vous savez, la fille aux cheveux roses) et qu'il tuerait le malade qu'il l'avait enfermé. Mon maître l'a assommé et l'a ligoté avec la fille en attendant que je revienne. Il me demande ce que j'ai appris, je lui explique clairement ce que j'ai vu, regardant d'un coin de l'œil le palissement de la jeune fille au fur et à mesure que je raconte. Elle semble sur le point de s'effondrer quand j'annonce que la personne que Sasuke bécotait était Naruto ou peut-être est-ce au moment où je dis qu'ils étaient allés dans la maison de Naruto pour faire des trucs déconseillés aux âmes sensibles et innocentes. Orochimaru trop content de se débarrasser de la petite peste et du mec à la coupe au bol les renvoie coups de kunais hors de sa demeure.

L'euphorie du moment passée, un problème se pose. Le plan initial consistait à kidnapper la petite amie de Sasuke, les conditions changées, il nous fallait capturer Naruto. Le mec avec un démon dans le corps… On conclut qui fallait un autre plan si on ne voulait pas finir morts à cause du petit ami du mec qu'on voulait attrapé. Donc en résumé, j'ai passé les trois semaine la plus chiante de ma vie à supporter une gamine qui nous a finalement servi à rien! Et toute cette histoire, légèrement hors sujet, m'a coûté mes pauvres oreilles et a faillit me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque Donc, ce n'est pas pour dire mais ses plans pourris pour rester poli, il peut se les garder. Bon, aussi il se fait vieux pas sa faute, enfin je le trouve très bien conservé pour un vieux… Je crois que je m'éloigne un peu du sujet non ?

Alors revenons à cette journée où l'on s'affronte tout les quatre. Des répliques froides, cyniques, lancés de chaque côtés pour commencer, des phrases avec des sous-entendus pas si sous-entendus, c'est la routine quoi. On essaye de se provoquer, se tester pour voir qui de l'autre attaquera le premier. Moi, je me tape Kisame ou Flipper le dauphin comme j'aime l'appeler(Comment ça ils connaissent pas Flipper ? Pas grave, on va dire Nemo alors…) tandis que mon patron lui affronte Uchiwa. Quand mon patron l'affronte, j'ai l'impression de voir l'adrénaline circuler dans ses veines de plus en plus fort de plus en plus vite jusqu'à que l'un des deux attaquent faisant tomber la pression. Uchiwa regarde fixement mon chef, dans sa main droite cachée sous le manteau aux motifs de nuages, je devine des shuriken prêts à l'emploi. Il ressemble à un vampire comme ça. Je me concentre mon attention sur Kisame, lui, il me fait penser à un requin. Flipper me lance des répliques froides comme d'habitude, je réponds effrontément en replaçant mes lunettes, il profite du fait que je sois occupé pour foncer vers moi avec son sabre, same-hada. Il a encore craqué le premier, je gagne toujours à ça contre lui. Pas loin de nous, indifférents, Orochimaru et Uchiwa se lancent toujours des insultes. Notre affrontement commence réellement quand Kisame abaisse sa lame, je l'évite facilement, il est beaucoup trop lent je trouve. Je sors des shuriken. J'évite de toucher les points vitaux, j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas les tuer, j'obéis. Les techniques commencent à sortir, surprenant l'autre le temps d'une demi seconde, assez pour lui infliger une blessure de plus. Je ne sais pas lequel domine l'autre dans ce combat, je sens juste l'allégresse du combat, juste cette joie de pouvoir verser le sang. A cotés de nous Uchiwa et Orochimaru commencent enfin leur combat, je n'ai pas vu qui a commencé quelle importance, je sais que mon maître sera heureux malgré tout. Je sens les coups de Kisame pleuvoir sur moi, pourtant je ne sens rien, mais demain je me relèverais avec des bleus sur tout le corps. Je me défend ardemment ne me laissant pas dominer, pourtant force et de le constater, il est fort. Mais je n'abandonne pas, je veux être un adversaire à sa hauteur. Soudain nous nous arrêtons, cela fait un moment que nous entendons plus les deux autres hommes.

Je me retourne pour voir si il va bien. Il n'est pas là, je le cherche autour de moi, je le vois. Il se tient tranquillement assis sur une souche d'arbre auquel il vient sûrement d'ôter la vie. Il a l'air salement amoché, je ne pense pas que je dois être plus beau à voir. Il me fait signe de regarder à l'opposé d'où il se trouve, je m'exécute, c'est lui le patron, non ? Ce que j'y vois me fait jubiler. Etendu de tout son long dans l'herbe sèche se trouve Uchiwa, il semble inconscient, il est vivant car mon chef n'aurai jamais rayé de la carte son seul objet d'amusement. Kisame, qui ne peut pas le savoir, à l'air inquiet, il se précipite vers son compagnon. Mais, il n'avait pas vu l'arbre étendu au sol et se ramasse lourdement dessus. Il se relève maudissant l'arbre et repart vers Uchiwa. Dans sa précipitation, il a fait tombé quelque chose sur le sol. Je le ramasse, un livre de poche noir dont le titre était Tout sur les serpents. Je le prend, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'intéressant, qui sait ? Je le range rapidement. Je me retourne vers Orochimaru et je vais le rejoindre quand derrière mon dos j'entends :

Orochimaru est un vrai serpent !

C'était la voix de Kisame.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ Fin du Flash back ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr, à cause de lui, je me demande, si il est vraiment un serpent … Est ce qu'ils auraient deux… »

Kabuto sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues tandis que la question se formait dans sa tête. Il se disait que c'était impossible, aucun être humain ne pouvait en avoir deux… Mais tout compte fait, Orochimaru n'était pas très humain. Kabuto ferma les yeux. Il essaya de penser à autre chose mais c'était peine perdue. Une question hantait sa tête :

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait en avoir deux ? »

Il décida de se relever, non, il pouvait pas en avoir deux, c'est chimiquement impossible. Kabuto se frappa doucement la tête contre le mur, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il en ait une, deux, trois, …quarante(Oui, je sais c'est beaucoup ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Kabuto a l'esprit mal placé.) ? Ça devait lui faire quelque chose puisqu'il était encore en train de tourner dans sa chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit, un ninja lui annonça que Orochimaru l'invitait à se joindre avec lui pour le dîner. Comme d'habitude en somme. Il s'imagina poser la question à Orochimaru en train de boire tranquillement du saké, il sourit en pensant qu'il se recevrait sûrement une bonne partie du liquide sur le visage.

Il alla le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. L'homme qui occupait ses pensées se tenait tranquillement assis à l'extrémité d'une table, Kabuto s'assit à l'autre extrémité la tête basse pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues tandis que la question se répétait dans sa tête. Il observa la salle d'un regard vaste pour éviter de regarder en face, là où se trouvait l'homme de ses pensées. Cette phrase aurait pu être romantique dans un histoire marshmallows rempli de jeunes filles en princesses attendant leurs princes charmants en motos volantes les délivrant d'une heure de colle avec l'affreuse prof de S.V.T (Rien contre la S.V.T mais c'est le moins long à écrire…), celle qui donne des heures de colle à tout va.( Que voulez-vous, les mentalités évoluent. ). Sauf que l'on était pas dans une histoire marshmallows, que aucun des deux n'attendait que l'autre le libère de quoi que ce soit et surtout pas d'une horrible prof de S.V.T. De plus, aucun des deux ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à un prince. On aurait plutôt dit deux des quarante voleurs dans l'histoire des mille et une nuits. Et imaginons un instant que Kabuto puisse être un prince, franchement, il voyait très mal Orochimaru en tenue de princesse. C'est à dire des longues bottes de cuir noires lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux accompagnés de bas résilles agrémentés d'une jupe affriolante qui lui arriverait jusqu'à ras le cul tellement courte qu'il pourrait voir sa culotte sans problème. Un bustier avec décolleté donnant sur le vide, ben oui ça restait un homme quand même. Le tout était légèrement ragoûtant, pas que Orochimaru soit moche, le ninja aurait même dit le contraire, un corps mince bien sculpté, un visage maigre, des joues creuses, des lèvres rouges comme le sang qu'on aurait envie de mordre, des yeux envoûtants comme ceux des serpents soulignées de noir les rendant encore plus présent. Il avait une classe et une grâce naturelle, l'homme s'en était rendu compte à force de marcher derrière lui, d'ailleurs, la vue n'était pas désagréable, Orochimaru, d'après toujours le même ninja, avait un superbe beau cul… Enfin bref, ne nous éloignons pas trop du sujet, en clair Orochimaru n'avait rien à envier aux tops models américains ou peut-être le fric qu'ils gagnaient…

Revenons à Kabuto, qui s'imaginait Orochimaru en princesse du 21ème siècle, il l'imagina marcher en se dandinant comme les tops models hollywoodiens (Vous savez, quand ils balancent leurs fesses de droite à gauche qu'on se demande comment ça se fait qu'elles s'envolent pas trois mètres plus loin(les fesses pas les tops models)). L'image était trop hilarante que Kabuto ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire(Comme je le comprends…). La voix de Orochimaru s'éleva alors pour lui demander :

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça Kabuto ?

Rien, rien, réussit à articuler le pauvre qui avait du mal à contenir son fou rire.

Effectivement, le fait d'expliquer à son patron qu'il était mort de rire car il se l'imaginait en princesse ne lui paraissait pas très abordable. Orochimaru haussa un sourcil puis questionna encore le ninja sous ses ordres :

Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton plat.

Fait inquiétant pour Orochimaru car Kabuto mangeait pour quatre d'habitude. Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'on l'avait servi répara cet oubli en prenant rapidement ses baguettes et commença à manger très rapidement comme pour combler ce retard. Orochimaru se sentit rassuré, il n'aurait pas voulu que son ninja préféré tombe malade, ben oui, avec qui il mangerait alors ? Il commença à manger lui aussi mais plus lentement, il observait du coin de l'œil Kabuto, il était étrange depuis un certain temps, il décida de l'interroger sans détour. Il réfléchit un court moment puis dit :

Kabuto, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier leva rapidement la tête, quand leurs regards se croisèrent le concerné rougit avant de baisser la tête sur son plat tout aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait levé.

Kabuto n'en menait pas large, Orochimaru avait fini par remarquer qu'il était différent depuis quelques jours, il sentait son regard sur lui, de toute évidence il voulait une réponse. Le ninja n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que l'une des questions existentielles qu'il se posait était de savoir ou non si il en avait deux ! Alors, il répondit levant les yeux vers le plafond craquelé en l'observant comme si c'était une œuvre d'art :

Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas bien. Nous avons gagné la dernière rencontre contre Uchi…

Kabuto, regarde-moi, demanda le supérieur de ce dernier en le coupant dans sa phrase.

Le ton n'était pas brusque, presque doux, mais Kabuto sentait que c'était un ordre plus qu'autre chose. Mais il avait la ferme intention de ne pas le regarder, sinon la question qui dansait dans sa tête pourrait franchir ses lèvres.

…wa et Kisame avec brio, continua-il comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, mais tournant la tête vers le mur en face ce lui sans sembler voir Orochimaru. D'ailleurs, vous avez très bien comba…

Kabuto, regarde-moi, recoupa une énième fois son maître.

Le ton plus froid presque exaspéré et là c'était vraiment un ordre malgré ça Kabuto continua sans bouger la tête :

…ttu, Kisame a été très surp…

Kabuto, regarde moi, coupa Orochimaru une fois encore.

Toujours cette même phrase, mais cette fois le ton était lourd de menace si il ne s'exécutait pas. Il continua malgré tout :

…ris, d'ailleurs il a faillit se fai…

Cette fois Orochimaru en avait eu marre, il avait allongé son cou subitement, sa tête se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. La seule chose que pouvait voir Kabuto maintenant était le visage d'Orochimaru. Il sentait son souffle chaud près de son visage. Les yeux de Kabuto regardait fixement ceux de Orochimaru, ils étaient si hypnotisant. Kabuto aurait du prévoir ça, Orochimaru avait le pouvoir d'allonger son cou comme il le voulait grâce à son charka, d'ailleurs il se demandait quelles autres parties de son corps il pouvait allonger. Les joues de Kabuto s'empourprèrent à cette pensée, son esprit l'avait innocemment amené à se demander si il pouvait allonger cette partie, celle à laquelle il se demandait si il en avait deux exemplaires. Orochimaru fonça les sourcils surpris et demanda,

Sa tête toujours aussi proche, tellement qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de son maître sur lui et il commençait à ressentir cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre :

Depuis quand rougis-tu comme une fillette ?

Kabuto fut indigné, lui une fillette ! Il répliqua férocement :

Depuis que…

Orochimaru-sama ! Coupa une voix.

La voix du ninja qui l'avait dit de venir s'attabler s'était élevé soudainement coupant court à sa réplique. Kabuto hésita un moment entre la colère qui lui donnait l'envie d'aller faire paître quelques millions de kilomètres plus loin le gêneur et le soulagement qui lui donnait envie de donner une représentation de cabaret sur la pauvre table qui n'aurait sûrement pas soutenu son poids. La colère car, il n'aimait mais alors pas du tout se faire interrompre quand il se préparait à cracher une insulte sur le visage de son mentor, au sens figuré bien sûr, il ne fallait pas abîmer un si beau visage, et le soulagement du fait qu'il allait lui lancer : Depuis que je sais que vous avez deux sexes ! Un instant, il eut la brève vision de Tsunade, les escargots aussi en avaient deux et la limace est apparentés aux escargots non ? Les deux cas étaient quasi semblables non ? Non, parce que les escargots avaient les deux opposés donc, ils se reproduisaient tout seul, ça doit être chiant la vie d'escargot des fois… Ayons une pensée émue pour Tsunade. Revenons à Kabuto qui était soulagé parce que il se méfiait de la réaction de son maître, genre une vérification forcé de si oui ou non il en avait deux, pas que ça le dérangeais…

Passons les fantasmes inavoués de Kabuto pour se concentrer sur l'objet de ses fantasmes qui regardait le ninja a qui les avaient interrompus comme si il portait un tutu rose, faisait une danse des plus suggestive et criait : Vive Polly pocket, I love Action Man et Barbie est la descendante d'Einstein(Bon pour les noms propres je crois pas que ce soit la bonne ortho, désolé.), vision digne de massacre à la tronçonneuse et donnait l'envie à notre petit serpent préféré de régurgiter son déjeuner. Bref, il le regardait bizarrement. Pour s'expliquer le ninja murmura :

Il y a des intrus, ils ont pénétré dans notre territoire.

Kabuto dans son coin se dit qu'il faudrait demander aux habitants de la demeure de rayer certains mots de leurs vocabulaire car une image très suggestive venait de lui passer par la tête au mot : pénétré, il songea qu'il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il finirait par sauter sur le premier venu pour épancher un manque affectif évident. Dans son coin à lui, Orochimaru avait fait retrouvé à son cou une taille normale, il semblait énervé, son subordonné qui devenait bizarre, des intrus qui se ramenaient tous les jours, non vraiment il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette journée, il pensa à aller se coucher et murmura l'air passablement irrité :

Ils me cassent les couilles ces intrus !

Il vit du coin de l'œil Kabuto devenir perplexe comme si il se posait une question très importante, puis devenir tout d'à coup très rouge. Le chef des lieux se demanda si on avait kidnapper le vrai Kabuto ou si celui qu'il avait sous la main ne commençait pas à devenir pure et innocent, fait très inquiétant, mais quand même ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait : …me cassent les couilles ? Le Kabuto en question devait sa jolie teinte tomate à la question qui avait germé dans son esprit, oh combien fertile aujourd'hui, c'est à dire : Et ça, il en a combien ? Bien sûr, le tout agrémentés d'images déconseillés aux mineurs et esprits un brin sensibles. Orochimaru se leva de son siège(et non, il ne se leva pas de son mammouth volant à six pattes… ) et se dirigea vers la sortie, Kabuto s'apprêtait à le suivre mais son maître lui déconseilla en lançant :

Tu ferais mieux de te reposer aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet.

Kabuto ne répliqua pas, mais n'en pensa pas moins, et il rejoignit sa chambre et claqua la porte avec colère comme un gamin qui aurait reçu une correction qu'il ne méritait pas. La porte résista très bien à l'assaut sans même faire de bruit, qui était l'abruti qui avait fait des portes silencieuses avec contours en caoutchouc pour pas faire de bruit ? Le ninja eut des envies de meurtres et finit par tomber sur son lit comme il y a une demi-heure de cela, et en sa conscience, il se trouva ridicule, il n'était plus normal après avoir lu ce livre et pour palier ce manque de connaissance, il commença à tourner les pages du livre « offert » par Kisame. Tout en le feuilletant une idée germa dan sa tête (rappel : la tête de Kabuto n'est pas un potager). Il décida que ce soir, en son âme et conscience il irait voir si Orochimaru en avait deux.

Une ombre se mouvait habillement évitant gardes et pièges, elle cherchait à n'atteindre qu'un but : Orochimaru. Rapide et silencieuse, elle passait devant des portes closes derrière lesquels des ninjas se reposaient sûrement (enfin, il pourrait faire autre choses...) Elle arriva soudain à destination. Une porte en or massif orné de quelques signes, Orochimaru aimait la supériorité, ça se voyait. L'ombre poussa lentement la porte qui ne produit aucun son : qui était le génie qui avait fait des portes silencieuses avec contours en caoutchouc pour ne pas faire de bruit ? Il fallait que l'ombre l'embrasse. L'ombre se dit :

«Il faudrait que tu contrôle tes pulsions hormonales un de ces jours. »

Il entra dans la pièce sans bruit, le spectacle qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Ça c'est à dire une chambre luxueuse. Une armoire du pure style Moyen-âge, contre le mur à sa gauche avec des armoiries, deux serpents dos à dos, si on considérait qu'un serpent puisse avoir un dos, les extrémités légèrement courbé vers l'intérieur formant un _x_. Il remarqua que devant l'armoire fermée on avait jeté sans aucune considération des vêtements. A l'opposé de l'armoire un table sur laquelle était déposés divers armes, certaines dont l'ombre ignorait ne serait ce l'existence, il y avait aussi quelques papiers posés en vrac comme si ils n'avaient aucune sorte d'importance, le maître des lieux était plutôt bordélique en fin de compte. Enfin, l'ombre dirigea son regard vers le lit qu'il avait entraperçut en entrant. Il retient un hoquet de surprise tandis que son cerveau captait les informations qu'il ne cessait de recevoir. Sur le lit à baldaquin, baigné par la lumière que produisait la lune pas encore pleine, un corps reposait, la peau pâle de l'homme, car c'en était un, semblait irréelle tant la lune la rendait pâle encore. Allongé de tout son long Orochimaru dormait.

Ses bras serraient avec possessivité son oreiller sur lequel reposait son visage endormi. Paisible, un mini sourire sur les lèvres, ses traits étaient plus doux, il n'avait pas ces traits haineux qui ne lui enlevait certes pas sa beauté mais le rendait un peu plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà. Couché sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux noirs courant dans son dos nu. L'ombre laissa son regard descendre doucement le long des cheveux de Orochimaru sentant la chaleur augmenter tandis que son regard descendait, car il se rendait bien compte que l'homme ne portait rien sur lui. Il s'arrêta sur la raie des fesses à demi couverte par la couverture de lin blanc, mais la partie découverte était de toute façon très appétissante, la peau déjà blanche l'était encore plus par les rayons lunaires traversant la fenêtre ouverte. Une brise légère faisait flotter les rideaux du lit les rendant fantomatique. Le tout semblait à l'ombre inaccessible, comme il était impossible de toucher le feu sans se brûler, comme il était impossible de garder l'eau dans ses mains sans la faire tomber, comme il était impossible de marcher dans la neige sans la souiller, comme il était impossible d'avoir la paix sans du sang versé, il était impossible à l'ombre de toucher cette magnifique vision sans la briser. Mais l'ombre était un homme, et l'homme n'aime pas l'impossible et s'entête à penser que tout est possible qu'un jour il y arrivera et retentera vainement le même geste en attendant qu'il se réalise. Ainsi, comme tout homme, l'ombre voulut tenter sa chance et comme tout homme ayant un aperçu du paradis, il en voulut plus. Alors il s'avança, silencieusement et s'agenouilla près du lit comme hypnotisé par les longs cheveux de l'homme, puis encore plus doucement ayant peur que l'illusion se brise, il approcha sa main des longs cheveux noirs de l'homme endormi juste pour les frôler, pour savoir si il était aussi doux qu'il lui semblait. Mais il fut stoppé par une main emprisonnant son poignet avec force, sortie de sa rêverie, il rencontra deux yeux qu'il connaissait bien et tout doucement tenant toujours le poignet de l'intrus, Orochimaru murmura :

Kabuto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**à suivre...**

L'auteur fait la danse de la victoire une bouteille de champagne à moitié vide à la main :

J'ai finis, j'ai finis, j'ai finis !

Kabuto juste à côté :

T'as rien finis, tu comprends même pas le sens de : à suivre ?

L'auteur s'arrête de danser et regarde Kabuto, le prend dans ses bras :

Mais c'est toi qui a pas comprit, j'ai finis mon premier chapitre ( essuie une larme imaginaire) et en plus y a du suspens ! Tu te rends compte ? On découvre juste à la fin que c'est toi qui est rentré dans la chambre ! ( expression digne d'un aliéné mental enfuit.).

Kabuto envoie bouler l'auteur (air du mec au bord du gouffre prêt à sauter)

Tu le vois ou le suspens ? Y a que moi qui pouvait entrer ! Et puis franchement c'est quoi ce scénar de mes deux ?

L'auteur se met à genoux et commence à hurler :

Mais justement toi, t'en a deux et lui, il en a peut-être quatre !

Kabuto (aussi rouge que la tomate bien mûre dans mon jardin) :

T'as finis ? Heureusement qui reste qu'un chapitre… En fait, y va se passer quoi ?

L'auteur (big smile) :

Secret défense ! Mais on saura si Orochimaru en a deux, si Kabuto réalisera ses fantasmes non assouvis, si Kabuto se vengera et comment !

Kabuto (plein d'espoir) :

C'est tout ?

L'auteur ( encore plus joyeux) :

Non, il y aura peut-être un lemon ou un lime, j'hésite, bien sûr, je ne serais en aucun cas responsable des saignements de nez, de la bave occasionné, de la température ambiante, des afflux sanguins trop fort, des ongles déchiquetés, des peau mordus, des suçons et autres.

Kabuto (très inquiet)

Saignements ? déchiquetés ? mordus ? Tu nous fait quoi là, Urgences ?

L'auteur (sourire pas très rassurant)

Mais non, mais non, dans une prochaine fic peut-être…

Kabuto sort une pancarte où il est écrit : Au secours !

Si vous voulez sauver Kabuto, engueuler l'auteur, le féliciter, lui dire que c'est un cas désespéré, que vous voulez du lemon ou du lime, qu'il ferait mieux rentrer à l'asile, que c'est pas bien de traumatiser les bishonens, ou même qu'il fait beau, que vous aimez bien le bleu, que votre chiffre fétiche est 287, que vous crevez de chaud, que vous aimez pas les haricots verts, et ben, envoyez une review !


	2. Du lemon, du lemon et encore du lemon!

**Titre :** La reproduction des serpents

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. ( Kabuto : c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle)

**Résumé :** Kabuto se pose des questions sur Orochimaru, est ce qu'il pourrait être un vrai serpent ?

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un yaoi, donc les gens que ça gênent peuvent faire demi-tour vite fait. Il y a du lemon donc âmes sensibles demi-tour !

On voit l'auteur danser la salsa en solo une bouteille de champagne à trois quart vide à la main, l'auteur hurlant :

-On m'a envoyé des reviews ! On m'a envoyé des reviews !

Kabuto qui regarde la scène d'œil inquiet et murmure sur le point de pleurer :

-L'est complètement bourré et va faire un lemon, pauvre de moi !

L'auteur très heureux :

-Merci pour vos reviews !J'ai eu du retard à cause d'un gros bug... mais c'est fini!Merci à bee orchid (merci pour le truc des reviews!) Shihodo (j'espère que tu vas mieux, pour te faire monter la température, je sais pas si c'est réussi) NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu (pardon de t''avoir fait pleurer, pas ma faute! ouais c ma première fic! et j'ai raté le lemon!)neko74(je suis rassuré, je serai pas seul à l'asile!) Nozomi (ouais! je serai pas tout seul, mais on va faire quoi dans une pièce fermé à 3? Regarder de yaois!) Koneko44 ( Et voila la suite! avec un lemon raté!)

L'auteur fait un grand sourire pervers et regarde Kabuto :

-Kabuto, on dirait que ton couple avec Orochi-chan a du succès !

Kabuto regarde l'aliéné mental d'auteur avec une pointe d'agacement :

-A ta place, je ne dirais pas ça, le dernier qui a éraflé son prénom a eu son village à moitié détruit et est mort face à mon maître, en emportant avec lui ses bras, mais il est comme même mort. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que Orochimaru a encore ses bras dans ta fic ?

L'auteur a la bouche ouverte et regarde Kabuto, puis finit par murmurer :

-Sarutobi, tué parce que il a mal prononcé le nom d'Orochimaru ?

Kabuto avec l'air de quelqu'un qui annonce une nouvelle que le monde, non l'univers connaît déjà :

-Tout le monde le sait ! Tu as cru ce qu'il disait dans le manga ? Tu es vraiment naïf.

L'auteur vexé murmure avec un sourire sadique :

-Tu vas voir qui est naïf dans ce chapitre…

Puis continue plus fort pour que Kabuto l'entende avec un air louche :

-Si il a encore ses bras, c'est parce que ça serait moins bien si il pouvait pas les utiliser… Tu vois ce que je veux dire Kabuto ?

Kabuto murmure très gêné :

-Ouais, Bon on passe au chapitre ?

L'auteur grand sourire :

-Mais, c'est qu'il est pressé de se faire dépuceler notre Kabuto !

Kabuto vexé :

-Je suis pas puceau !

L'auteur pas très convaincu :

-M'ouais, m'ouais… N'empêche que t'es pressé…

Bonne lecture !

La reproduction des serpents ( ou quand Orochimaru passe à l'action)

Kabuto n'osait pas remuer d'un doigt, Orochimaru le regardait surpris, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux,

« Très belle expression n'est-ce pas ? » pensa Kabuto.

Ça lui faisait penser à une histoire, telles qu'il les avait vu à la télé, qui aurait pu se nommer Amour, Fric et Beauté, avec des jeunes filles douces et délicates qui cherchent désespérément leur âme sœur, un mec bien foutu généralement avec un salaire dépassant les un milliard par an et amoureux d'elles, c'est préférable. Qu'elles finissaient toujours par rencontrer alors qu'elles se faisaient agresser par des mecs mal peignés et essayant de lui soutirer des coquineries dont elles ne comprenaient pas le sens, ben oui, il fallait que l'héroïne soit naïve pour l'histoire car il n'y avait aucune scène de cul dans l'histoire. Bien revenons à la jeune fille qui se faisait agresser par des mecs mal peignés et dont le sauveur et accessoirement prince charmant se ramenait généralement au moment où la jeune fille allait se faire frapper et la sauvant des malotrus par sa seule présence, empêchant de voir le visage de la charmante et jeune fille, refait à la chirurgie esthétique, et couvert de deux trois couches de maquillage qui coûtait la peau des fesses, déformé par des gros bleus et autres sortes de coups, et là, il se regardait droit dans les yeux, on passait une musique de fond soi-disant romantique qui donnait plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose, et là commençait l'histoire. Et après des crises de jalousies faîtes par la femme pour un appel d'une autre ou autre chose du style où on présentait la jolie jeune fille pleurant dans son lit comme la victime et le mec buvant dans un bistrot comme le grand méchant de l'histoire, on finissait par un Happy End où la jeune fille et le prince charmant finissaient leurs jours heureux et avaient quelques gosses dont on ne précisait pas la provenance, les scènes de cul étant inexistantes, et tout ce petit monde vivait heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Un conte version adulte en somme, tout y finissait bien.

Une légère pression sur son poignet le fit sortir de ses pensées, combien temps cela faisait-il qu'il rêvait ? Il l'ignorait et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté son maître du regard, légèrement dans la lune ou une planète éloigné, il se demanda si il avait une chance quelconque que la suite se passe comme dans une histoire à la télé, cette chance était sans doute inexistante, il ne voyait pas son maître le regarder avec tendresse, ça ne correspondait pas au profil d'Orochimaru, il était plutôt à regarder le sang s'écouler de vous avec tendresse, que de vous regarder tout court avec tendresse. Pourtant, il calcula encore ses chances quand Orochimaru ouvrit la bouche pour parler, disons qu'il y avait une chance sur des millions. Orochimaru demanda encore une fois :

-Kabuto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le dit Kabuto baissa la tête très rapidement en rougissant, cette question l'avait fait tomber de son petit nuage en très peu de temps, il se maudit intérieurement, quelle idée de rentrer dans la chambre d'Orochimaru en pleine nuit. Et de se faire prendre en plus, si son maître ne l'avait pas reconnu il serait en train de décorer le mur avec les restes de son corps. Pour faire quoi déjà ? La vision de son maître en train de dormir avait du cramer ce qu'il avait réussit à sauver de cerveau en fréquentant ce psychopathe qui occupait le lit car il ne s'en rappela que après une intense concentration, mais il devait lui rester quelques neurones car il ne dit pas la raison de sa présence à son mentor. Oui, ça lui ferais très mal de lui demander combien il avait d'organes de reproduction, ça lui ferais mal car il doutait que le mur derrière lui puisse lui servir d'amortisseur valable quand son maître lui envoierais son poing dans sa figure. Alors, il resta la tête baissé les joues brûlantes et dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir en courant car son maître tenait toujours son poignet. C'est Orochimaru qui brisa ce silence assez gênant pour Kabuto en demandant doucement comme si il parlait à un enfant qui pleurerais, rectification, comme quelqu'un de normal parlerait à un enfant en train de pleurer, Orochimaru se serrait contenté dans les meilleurs cas, de l'ignorer, dans le pire des cas, de l'ajouter à la liste de ses victimes. Bref, il demanda avec douceur :

-Tu me le diras pas ?

Kabuto hocha doucement la tête, dans une autre circonstance, il aurait éclaté de rire si son maître lui avait parlé sur ce ton, on aurait dit un père parlant à son enfant qui avait fait une grosse bêtise essayant de le raisonner, mais aucun des deux ne savait vraiment ce que c'était être un enfant, être ninja était plus facile à définir. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri, mais il savait que ce n'était pas les bonnes circonstances, il était entré dans la chambre de son maître, il n'en avait pas le droit, que croyait Orochimaru maintenant, Qu'il l'avait trahi ? ça semblait être le cas. Il ne lui accorderais plus sa confiance, il sera sûrement renvoyé, peut-être tué, il ne pourra jamais marcher derrière lui, il ne pourra pas surveiller ses arrières, il ne pourra plus se battre à ses côtés, et surtout il ne pourra plus manger avec lui. Kabuto avait l'impression que l'on lui avait ouvert le cœur et qu'on s'amusait lui enlever tout ses plaisirs un par un, et il avait conscience que si il les perdaient, il ne les goûterait plus jamais, il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais, il n'y arrivait pas, les mots restaient bloqués quelques part dans sa gorge. Alors, il abandonna le fait de parler et resta là comme un enfant qui attendait sa punition, les épaules basses attendant les coups qu'ils allaient venir, à genoux, il était entièrement soumit à la rage que ressentait sûrement son maître à son égard.

Pourtant, les coups ne vinrent pas, à la place Kabuto senti la main que Orochimaru n'utilisait pas pour le retenir se promener le long des doigts de la main qui était emprisonné. Des frôlements à peine, pourtant, il se sentait fondre sous cette caresse. Les doigts d'Orochimaru étaient chauds, ou peut-être que ceux de Kabuto étaient froids. Les légers frôlements s'arrêtèrent, Kabuto se ressaisit immédiatement, il entendit alors la voix d'Orochimaru douce et presque rêveuse :

-Tu as les mains douces Kabuto.

Kabuto rougit à cette remarque, il portait toujours des gants habituellement, mais, ce soir, en venant ici, il ne s'était pas senti obligé de les ramener. Orochimaru continua toujours la voix douce :

-Mais, elles sont froides…

Kabuto ne cilla pas, sa main était toujours prisonnière de celle d'Orochimaru et il ne voulait toujours pas le regarder. Il sentit son poignet libéré de son étreinte, mais il ne pensa pas à s'enfuir, peut-être parce qu'il doutait du fait qu'il puisse atteindre la porte ou peut-être était-ce simplement le fait que Orochimaru avait enlacé sa main avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il sentit sa main entraîné par la main chaude de son maître suivant un chemin qu'il lui était inconnu. Il sentait la main chaude et légèrement rugueuse sur sa paume. Il sentit quelque chose de doux sur sa main, lui donnant encore pus de chaleur, il ne connaissait pas la douceur de cette chose, mais elle était chaude. Il leva alors les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son maître, il le regardait intensément comme si il attendait quelque chose, Kabuto contempla les superbes yeux de son maître, si envoûtants tels des serpents, et doucement, il se rendit compte que la chose sur laquelle était sa main, n'était rien d'autres que le visage de son maître. Sa main guidé par celle d'Orochimaru faisait des légers ronds sur la joues d'Orochimaru.

Orochimaru ne quittait pas Kabuto des yeux, ce dernier semblait fasciner par les cercles que dessinaient sa main sur la joues de son maître. Alors très doucement, le maître conduisit la main de son subordonné vers ses lèvres. Le subordonné semblait en pleine transe, ne quittant pas une seconde sa main du regard. Les lèvres d'Orochimaru se posèrent doucement sur celle de l'homme à genoux devant lui. Et il l'éloigna d'elle doucement et fit écarter, au pantin qu'était devenu Kabuto, ses doigts, puis il les rapprocha de nouveau de sa bouche mais cette fois, il ne les embrassa pas, il sortit sa langue et commença à lécher avec application les contours des doigts qui lui était offert.

Kabuto regardait avec fascination la langue passant entre l'interstice des doigts remontant au sommet d'un d'eux puis redescendant , et tout ça avec lenteur. Il sentait la salive de son maître se déposer sur ses doigts répandant la chaleur de sa bouche. Kabuto regardait cette langue rouge aller et venir entre ses doigts, il se sentait incapable de réfléchir et se lever semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Cette langue qui se glissait insidieusement entre ses doigts le rendait complètement mou. Orochimaru, agacé par le manque de réaction de l'homme lui faisant face, enfourna l'index entier de ce dernier dans sa bouche et doucement il la faisait aller et venir de sa bouche vers l'extérieur. Kabuto regardait son doigt entrer et sortir de la bouche d'Orochimaru, il revient sur terre et une chaleur peu commune se dégagea dans son corps, plus précisément dans son bas-ventre. Il se sentit rougir quand il s'imagina que ce doigt aurait pu être remplacé par tout autre chose. Il leva les yeux vers Orochimaru qui le regardait toujours aussi intensément, il était complètement perdu, que voulait cet homme qui le dominait, il l'ignorait ou cela lui semblait bien trop irréel. Orochimaru avait cessé de faire aller et venir dans sa bouche le doigt de Kabuto. Orochimaru voyant que Kabuto semblait comprendre mais qu'il n'arrivait pas en s'en persuader lui fit un grand sourire, le sourire que l'on fait à une dinde quand on se l'imagine à Noël , bien grasse et à la chair bien tendre, le sourire de quelqu'un qui déguste quelque chose du regard, en l'occurrence, Orochimaru dégustait Kabuto du regard. Kabuto rougit encore plus quand il vit le regard d'Orochimaru. Il comprit qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette chambre avant le lever du jour.

Orochimaru tira un coup sec sur la main de Kabuto qu'il tenait toujours, ce qui amena un Kabuto surpris à se retrouver au-dessus d'un Orochimaru lui aussi étonné. Il avait simplement tiré sur la main de son subordonné et ce dernier se trouvait au-dessus de lui ( C'est ça la magie des fanfics ( sniff)) Kabuto sentait malgré ses vêtements la chaleur du corps d'Orochimaru contre le sien, ses jambes emmêlées au siennes, et le fait qu'il était nu, même si il y avait un drap le gêna encore plus. Il se releva aussi bien qu'il le pu. Il se retrouva donc les genoux de chaque côté des jambes de l'homme près de son bassin, les mains de part et d'autres de la tête de son maître, et la tête en face de la sienne. Il observa son maître sous lui. Ses cheveux noirs dénoués autour de sa tête, son regard fixé sur lui, ses lèvres rouges formant un sourire amusé. Kabuto rougit en voyant de nouveau le regard prédateur qu'arborait son maître. Orochimaru le fixa quelques secondes et finit par faire basculer Kabuto sous lui, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux recouvert du drap, Kabuto lui lança un regard intrigué, l'homme se pencha vers son oreille en profita pour la lécher doucement puis murmura sensuellement :

- Je préfère être au dessus.

Kabuto piqua un fard à l'explication de son maître, il pensa se reconvertir en phare pour les bateaux perdus si il continuait à rougir autant de fois par jours, mais il y renonça quand Orochimaru murmura toujours, amusé :

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ?

Non, finalement, c'était plus intéressant d'être au chaud avec votre maître dans le même lit à attendre qu'il passe à l'étape supérieur que de grelotter de froid dans un phare au beau milieu de nul part à attendre des bateaux qui ne viendront jamais, et tout ça sans Orochimaru pour vous consoler. Orochimaru qui ignorait les pensées de Kabuto était occupé à déposer des baisers dans le cou de ce dernier. Légers d'abord, plus ponctués après, il embrassait tout ce que sa bouche avide de découverte avait à sa porté, ses mains étaient occupés à détacher le bandeau retenant ses cheveux, il n'y arriva pas et finit par déchirer le bandeau et le balancer à travers la pièce, le bandeau se cogna contre l'armoire formant un joli Bang. Aucunement dérangé Orochimaru reprit ses activité, Kabuto gémit quand Orochimaru arriva une nouvelle fois à son oreille et qu'il s'amusa à titiller le point sensible juste derrière avec sa langue. Il mordit légèrement le lobe puis s'attaqua au visage de Kabuto, les joues d'abord avec des baisers innocents, puis le coin des lèvres l'effleurant à peine laissant juste à Kabuto d'en sentir la douceur. Orochimaru se mit à quelques centimètres du visage de Kabuto et l'observa tout en caressant du bouts des doigts le visage de l'homme sous lui. Il avait les joues rouges, la bouche à demi-ouverte appelant à la luxure, le souffle rapide comme si il avait couru, les cheveux blonds éparpillés formant un halo de lumière autour de lui, ses yeux à demi clos embué par le désir, il était tout simplement beau comme ça. Mais, Orochimaru arrêta ses caresses, il saisit doucement les lunettes de l'homme et les balança sans plus de cérémonie à travers la pièce, les laissant suivre le même chemin que le bandeau de tout à l'heure, Orochimaru ne tenait pas à ce que quelque chose d'aussi futile le gêne pendant ses occupations. Kabuto qui n'était pas de cet avis cria presque :

-Mes lunet…

Kabuto ne pu finir sa phrase car Orochimaru avait décidé de l'embrasser, d'ailleurs sa langue cherchait avidement son homologue qui ne tarda pas à se présenter. Les lunettes frappèrent l'armoire en produisant un joli Bing, mais personne dans la pièce ne s'en souciait.

Les mains de Kabuto se placèrent instinctivement derrière le cou de l'autre, jouant avec les cheveux noirs d'Orochimaru, descendant et remontant le long du dos donnant des caresses inconsciemment. Caresses dont Orochimaru était friand, ses mains étaient occupés à descendre le long du ventre de Kabuto, lui donnant des caresses à travers ses vêtements, sa bouche, elle, était occupé avec celle de son homologue. Ils se séparent à regrets, à bout de souffle, ils se fixèrent, une des mains de Kabuto descendant et remontant toujours dans le dos d'Orochimaru, l'autre jouant avec ses cheveux, mais Kabuto était trop occupé à identifier les choses lui faisant des caresses à travers son T-shirt pour s'en rendre compte. Orochimaru, lui, avait parfaitement conscience de ce que faisait ses mains et celles de Kabuto. Orochimaru atteignit enfin l'endroit qui l'intéressait pour le moment, c'est à dire le bas du T-shirt de l'homme dans son lit. Il glissa ses mains sous le tissu et refit le chemin en sens inverse, prodiguant des caresses de plus en plus marqué à Kabuto et soulevant le T-shirt à l'occasion. En attendant que le T-shirt se barre, il en profita pour déposer un long baiser à la basse du cou de Kabuto qui gémissait sous les caresses d'Orochimaru. Les mains s'arrêtèrent quelques instants au niveau de ses tétons et commencèrent à les malmener lui faisant pousser des gémissements plus marqués. Orochimaru s'éloigna du cou de l'homme à regret et envoya valser le T-shirt à travers la chambre et qui suivit le même chemin que le bandeau et les lunettes, et qui lui se cogna avec un joli Bong, sûrement du au fait que Kabuto y rangeait son portable nouvelle génération. Mais il était bien trop occupé pour y penser.

Kabuto en avait profité pour reprendre les lèvres de Orochimaru et explorait la bouche de l'homme avec avidité. Bouche qu'il du quitter par manque d'oxygène et bouche qui s'échappa pour partir à la découverte de son torse. Elle malmena un des tétons dés qu'ils fut à sa porté et une main s'occupa de l'autre, les pauvres tétons durcirent vite sous cette vague de caresse. Kabuto n'avait plus trop conscience d'où il était, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que une bouche et une main lui donnait du plaisir et qu'il en voulait plus, la bouche du entendre sa prière car elle descendit le long de son torse avec lenteur déposant des baisers ardents sur la peau. Suivant le torse pâle et légèrement musclé pour arriver à un pantalon. Orochimaru détacha sa bouche de la douce peau qu'il dévorait depuis tout à l'heure, pour enlever le vêtement qu'il le gênait, enfin plutôt les deux vêtements qui le gênait puisqu'il embarqua le caleçon du blond avec. Les deux vêtements qu'il balança comme tout les autres objets à travers la pièce, vêtements comme tout les autres objets percuta l'armoire, et cela produisit un joli Plaf, mais il fit couvert par les gémissement d'un certain blond propriétaire du pantalon et du caleçon. Orochimaru léchait l'intérieur des cuisses de Kabuto qui ne cessait de gémir. Il remontait lentement tel le serpent qu'il était et arriva bientôt à l'endroit le plus intéressant, il observa en se léchant les lèvres le sexe dressé de plaisir n'attendant que lui. Il le caressa du bout des doigts envoyant des ondes de plaisirs à l'homme allongé. Il en dessina les contours savourant les gémissements de sa victime. Puis il approcha sa bouche et le lécha de tout son long, l'homme allongé n'en menait pas large, tremblant d'excitation, il poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant la langue parcourir son sexe. Il en poussa un de nouveau quand il sentit son sexe se faisant englober par une bouche gourmande, il haletait sa respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide à mesure que la bouche allait et venait doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Il sentait le plaisir augmenter à chaque allé et venu et tout ce qu'il pouvait murmurer était :

-Encore

Il se laissait complètement faire par son maître qui savourait la litanie de l'homme allongé entièrement à sa merci. Il faisait aller et venir sa bouche de plus en plus vite, envoyant des ondes de plaisirs de plus en plus forte. Kabuto respirait bruyamment, il se sentait empli de plaisir et n'y tenant plus se déversa dans la bouche de son maître en hurlant son nom.

Le maître goûta la semence avec délectation et l'avala, il lécha ce qu'il restait avec la même délectation et remonta pour échanger un baiser avec Kabuto. Son érection se frotta sur la cuisse de Kabuto qui rougit. Orochimaru eu un nouveau sourire amusé et murmura près de son oreille :

-Je te veux.

Kabuto comprit très bien où il voulait en venir, mais, il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment prêt. Orochimaru du le remarquer car il murmura une nouvelle fois :

-Fais moi confiance.

Kabuto hocha la tête légèrement anxieux, Orochimaru lui tendit deux de ses doigts, il les lécha avec attention, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait venir. Orochimaru en profita pour l'embrasser un peu partout goûtant à sa peau, et essayant de le rassurer. Quand Kabuto eu terminé, Orochimaru amena ses doigts près de l'intimité de Kabuto et la caressa doucement, il embrassa Kabuto dans le cou tout en introduisant un doigt dans son intimité, Kabuto retint un cri de douleur sentant le doigt pénétrer en lui, Orochimaru fit de son mieux pour lui faire oublier en le mordant, embrassant, caressant, quand Kabuto fut habitué à la présence du doigt Orochimaru lui fit faire des allers et venus, Kabuto gémit de plaisir. Orochimaru introduisit un deuxième doigt, une fois encore Kabuto retint un cri de douleur et une fois encore Orochimaru fit de son mieux pour lui faire oublier, le laissant s'habituer à cette présence incongrue. Et doucement, sous les caresses, Kabuto s'y habitua. Il refit faire des allers et venus faisant pousser des cris à Kabuto. Il introduisit son troisième doigt à la suite du deuxième, cette fois, il lui fallut plus de temps à pour s'y habituer, puis Orochimaru fit des allées et venu faisant crier Kabuto de plaisir. Orochimaru retira ses doigts, Kabuto poussa un cri d'indignation qui fit vite remplacer par un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise sentant qu'on le pénétrait. Orochimaru resta immobile laissant le temps à Kabuto à s'habituer à sa présence en lui, essayant de lui faire oublier en promenant ses mains sur son corps le caressant. Puis doucement, quand Kabuto hocha la tête sous sa question muette, il pénétra doucement plus en profondeur, attentif au moindre signe de souffrance de la part de l'homme dans lequel il était. Kabuto avait les yeux fermés, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le fait qu'il était en train de se faire pénétrer, comme sur cette main qui caressait doucement sa cuisse, pourtant, il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, ou peut-être sur cette bouche qui lui suçait le cou, ou peut-être le fait qu'il était assis alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il était allongé. Soudain, il sentit une vague de plaisir l'emplir et il poussa un cri de pur plaisir.

Orochimaru eu un sourire finalement, il avait réussi, il aurait fait la danse de la victoire si cela n'aurait pas détruit tout ses efforts. Il avait finalement atteint le but, c'est à dire faire hurler de plaisir Kabuto, et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il fit doucement aller et venir son sexe, Kabuto serrant d'abord les dents et criant quand il atteignait le but recherché, puis il cessa de serrer les dents, s'habituant à cette présence à l'intérieur de lui. Et bientôt la chambre ne fut empli que de gémissements et cris de plaisir. Orochimaru saisit le sexe de Kabuto et fit des allers venus en imprimant le même rythme que ses va et viens à l'intérieur de Kabuto. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kabuto pour jouir provoquant la même réaction chez son maître. Et à ce moment là, Orochimaru emprisonna les lèvres de Kabuto, lui évitant de hurler son nom. Et tout deux épuisé tombèrent sur le lit. Kabuto ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir dans les bras de son maître, maître qui en profita pour le mater sans vergogne.

Le lendemain matin, Kabuto fut réveillé par le cri mélodieux des oiseaux ressemblant à un concert de rock. Il avait du mal à reconnaître sa chambre ce matin. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons pour s'éclaircir la vue et les idées en passant. Seulement, il eu un problème, on avait kidnappé sa table de nuit pendant son sommeil, vu qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Il jura contre ses voleurs de commode quand il se rendit compte qu'un bras l'entourait pourtant aux dernières nouvelles, il était seul dans sa chambre… Un voleur de commode qui s'endort dans la chambre des gens qu'il vole ? Qui sait… minute, pourquoi quelqu'un irait voler une commode ? De toutes façons, c'est leur problème, non ? Il tourna la tête pour voir le voleur de commode. Il tomba nez à nez avec Orochimaru le regardant l'air amusé, il lui demanda :

-Tu as bien dormi ?

La seule réponse con que pu sortir Kabuto fut :

-Très bien et vous ?

Orochimaru étendit son sourire et murmura sensuellement :

-Très bien après cette nuit.

Alors ce fut comme l'illumination dans la tête de Kabuto, qui était vraiment pas réveillé le matin, il se souvint de moindre détails de la nuit précédente et afficha une figure rouge de pomme bien mûre. Orochimaru déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kabuto ce qui finit de lui confirmer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Orochimaru s'étira en baillant. Kabuto sortit de son lit et se mit à la recherche de ses lunettes, si il se souvenait bien, elle était tombé près de l'armoire avec le reste de ses affaires, Orochimaru qui s'était assis sur le bord de regardait Kabuto chercher ses affaires sans l'aider. Car, si il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus admirer le spectacle que lui offrait son subordonné. Kabuto trouva enfin ses affaires au grand mécontentement d'Orochimaru qui ne pouvait plus admirer la vue, vu que l'objet de ses désirs était en train de s'habiller. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que l'objet de ses désirs avait du mal à marcher, un souvenir de la nuit précédente, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser.

Kabuto vérifiait que ses affaires étaient en bonne état, enfin le reste de ses affaires, c'est à dire un bandeau déchiré, des verres de lunettes rayés et un portable en pièces détachés, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait que ses vêtements qui est survécu, mais il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, il chercha désespérément partout autour de lui. Non, il n'y en avait aucune trace, il se retourna et sa plus grande peur se confirma. Orochimaru dans ses mains tenait le livre : « Tout sur les serpents » et lisant la page qu'il avait marqué, vous savez sur la reproduction des serpents. Orochimaru avait sans doute finit de lire, il regardait Kabuto amusé, Kabuto était conscient qu'il allait se faire humilier. Orochimaru se leva. Toujours aussi nu, s'approcha de Kabuto lui lécha l'oreille et demanda :

-C'est pourquoi tu es venu hier ?

Kabuto hocha la tête conscient qu'il ne pourrait mentir. Et attendit, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendit, la voix d'Orochimaru s'éleva et dit moqueuse :

-Et la réponse te convient ?

Kabuto rougit et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Orochimaru sourit, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kabuto et murmura :

-Ne rentres pas trop tard.

Kabuto le regarda surpris. Comment savait-il qu'il allait sortir ? Orochimaru répondit à sa question muette :

-Kabuto, je te connais tellement bien que je pourrais prévoir toutes tes réactions un mois à l'avance.

Le jeune homme sourit, vola un baiser au plus âgé et sortit en lançant :

-Je serai rentré pour ce soir.

Il n'entendit pas Orochimaru dire une lueur louche dans les yeux :

-J'y compte bien.

Kisame sortit à l'air libre pour son entraînement quotidien au sabre. Mais quand il sortit de la maison bleu avec des petits nuages, à l'image de toutes les maisons de l'Akatsuki ( à votre avis pourquoi Orochimaru a quitté l'Akatsuki ? Ça lui allait pas au teint !) Il tomba sur un petit paquet sur le pas de sa porte et accessoirement la porte de Uchiwa, mais ça on s'en fout. Il le prit dans ses mains. Pas très grand, recouvert d'un papier cadeau avec des lapins roses. Il prit la carte qu'on y avait collé et l'ouvrit. Il y était écrit :

Kisame,

Il n'y a pas longtemps lors de notre dernière rencontre, je t'ai emprunté un livre. Etant dans l'incapacité de te le rendre. Je t'en ai acheté un autre qui t'aidera j'en suis sûr. Avec mes sincères excuses.

Kabuto

P.S : Orochimaru n'en a qu'une, mais je te rassure, elle marche très bien.

Kisame regarda la lettre en souriant de toutes ses dents, un sourire qui le faisait ressembler encore plus à un requin. Il observa le paquet avec attention. Il ne semblait pas piégé. Il l'ouvrit. Un petit livre semblable à celui qu'il avait « donné » sauf que le titre était : « La drague pour Dracula », Kisame regarda le livre et s'en retourna vers sa maison, s'arrêta juste le temps de dire :

-J'ai déjà cet exemplaire chez moi, mais merci comme même

Et la porte se referma, et derrière un arbre on pouvait voir Kabuto la bouche grande ouverte comprenant le sous-entendu.

**Fin**

L'auteur (une bouteille vide à la main) :

-J'ai enfin fini ! Le plus dur ça a été le lemon, et en plus, il est horrible… Je suis pas faîtes pour ça !

Kabuto (vexé) :

-T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de publier cette fic.

L'auteur (étonné) :

-Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

Kabuto ( très vexé) :

-Je suis en dessous, pourquoi ?

L'auteur (grand sourire d'aliéné le retour !) :

-Parce que Orochimaru c'est ton patron, qu'il est plus âgé, qu'il est plus fort qu'il…

Kabuto ( résigné)

-J'ai compris, mais pourquoi je fous rien ?

L'auteur ( très sérieux) :

-Parce que je suis nul pour les lemons ?

Kabuto ( très sérieux) :

-Sûrement… Je crois que tout le monde va être déçu.

L'auteur ( défaitiste) :

-De toutes façons, je merde tout ces temps ci. Ça peut pas être pire.

Kabuto ( compatissant) :

-Envoyez-lui une review, sinon, l'auteur va nous faire une déprime, et laissez votre adresse email si vous voulez qu'il réponde.

L'auteur (reprend espoir) :

-Je sais je vais faire une fic qui aura pour thème combien de queues a Naruto ! Ben oui ! Le renard à neuf plus un mec qui en a une ça fait on…

Kabuto ( désespéré) :

-Je préfère quand il déprime.

Kabuto assomme l'auteur et se barre dans une chambre avec les armoiries de serpents formant un _x_

L'auteur (se réveillant) :

-C'est louche. Mais bon, laissez des reviews.

Suit le même chemin que Kabuto avec une caméra.


End file.
